The Magic Box
by starry night blue
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]Fai D. introduces Kurogane to the Tv, will the match-making go well?


**D/C: I don't own Tsubasa or any of its characters…wish I did, though…**

**Ok, this is my first fic for Tsubasa, dedicated to my most beloved character, Kurogane. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Magic Box**

Kurogane sat staring at the big iron box squatted before him on the wooden table. He cocked his head from side to side, examining it from different angles. Then he frowned, sat back against the couch and scratched his head.

Fai D. had called this thing a…tiivii, yeah, that was it. But till now, nothing special striked him about this box, so why the hell did it have a special name? Why not simply call it a box and get it over with! Fai had told him to watch the box, and here he was, watching it…and getting more frustrated by the minute; why should he watch over a stupid box! It wasn't like it was going to run away from him or anything!

'Kurorin? Why aren't you watching Tv?'

Kurogane turned around at the sound of the magician. Fai was leaning against the back of the couch, watching him with an amused expression on his face.

'But I am watching it!' Kurogane said angrily. 'And the damned thing won't do a thing!'

Fai grinned. 'That's because you haven't even turned it on, Kuropi!' he told him.

'Eh?' Kurogane said, blankly. _Turn it on?_

Fai reached out for a black thing lying on the coffee table. 'Here, let me do it for you' he offered.

Kurogane watched closely as Fai pressed a button on the black rectangular thing. Then swiveled around as he heard some singing from the direction of the black box. He stared.

'Ack!' he cried, staring at the woman singing in the TV. 'How'd you do that! What's she doing in there!'

He jumped forward and grabbed the TV. He started shaking it roughly. 'Hey, lady! You got enough space in there!' he cried, frantically. He paused. 'Hey! Go get your own tiivii! This one's mine!'

The woman suddenly vanished. Kurogane started to sigh in relief, but paused when he saw the little bomb appeared in the box, lying solitarily on the ground. He stared at it for a moment.

'Duck! It's gonna explode!' he screamed.

He jumped up behind the couch, tackling Fai to the ground with him, n such a way that he fell on top of Fai.

Seconds later, the bomb exploded, and the explosion sounded loudly in the room, but…there was no fire, no explosion…

Kurogane straightened up as he heard Fai laughing from beneath him. 'What the hell are you laughing at!' he demanded angrily, grabbing Fai by the front. 'Why was there no explosion? What did you do!'

Fai scrambled up to his feet and dusted his clothes. Kurogane got up from the floor too, and started glaring the TV.

'Ok, Kurorin, sit down and let me explain' Fai said, patting the position next to him on the couch, and looking like a father inviting his son to a bedtime story.

Scowling, Kurogane sat down on the couch. 'Don't you try any more of your magic tricks on me, get it?' he hissed.

'But, Kuro-chan, I didn't do any magic' Fai said, innocently.

'What do you call that thing you did with that box!' Kurogane demanded. 'Or is a magic box on its own?'

Fai laughed. 'Kurorin! You're so cute when you're all confused like that!' he gushed.

'I'm not cute!' Kurogane fumed. 'Now tell me what this thing is already!' He jabbed a finger at the TV, where the scene had switched to a street filled with debris and bodies scattered on the road. He stared in horror. 'Mustn't we go help those people!'

'Kuropipi, this is called a TV' Fai explained slowly.

'I know, you told me first time' Kurogane mumbled. 'What does it do? Does it suck people into it or what?'

'Those people aren't real' Fai said slowly, as if he were explaining all this to a three-year-old.

'Not real? How can they not be real?' Kurogane said, incredulously. 'Look, they're as real as you and me…they have two eyes, one nose, one…'

Fai shook his head, smiling jovially. 'No, Kurorin! You got me all wrong! They're real…but not real at the same time' he told him.

Kurogane stared at Fai. 'Will you make up your mind?' he said angrily.

'Ok, here's how it is' Fai said, and took a deep breath. 'Those people are shot using a camera to produce a motion picture, after that, the producers of this movie use networks and connections and send the movie to satellites which run in orbits around the world in the form of signals…and in turn, those satellites use signals to send those signals to our receiver dishes which project them as movies on our TV screen…so, you see, the whole purpose of TVs is to receive signals and present them in multimedia form…get it?'

Kurogane just stared blankly at Fai. 'Eh?' he said again.

Fai patted Kurogane's shoulder, grinning impishly. 'Oh, Kuro! You're so cute when you're confused!' he squealed.

'I'm not cute!' Kurogane fumed. 'What the hell is a camera!'

'A device used to capture people on film' Fai answered.

'Capture? Film?' Kurogane repeated.

'It captures the image of the people and present it on a film' Fai told him.

'Sati lights?' Kurogane asked.

'They're huge devices which circle the earth and receive signals from telephones and TVs and stuff' he said, grinning.

'You mean the moon?' Kurogane asked.

'No, Kuro-chan, not the moon' Fai replied.

'Why can't I see them, then?' Kurogane demanded.

'Because they're not that big, they're much smaller than the moon' Fai answered.

'Oh' he said, comprehension dawning upon his face. 'And you said something about si…singnals…'

'Signals' Fai corrected him. 'Think of signals as magic bolts, only these ones are invisible and they are very, very fast'

'Oh' Kurogane said. He turned to the Tv. 'So this tiivii, it doesn't hold any spirits, right?'

'Nope' Fai said, smiling.

'They're just normal people who have been captured by a camera and sent to sati lights and sent back to dishes and then to the tiivii, is that what you were saying?' Kurogane said.

'Yep' Fai said, grinning.

'Such a long trip, isn't it?' Kurogane said, knowingly.

'I'm glad you understood, Kurorin' Fai said happily.

'Of course I did…don't tell me you doubted me!' Kurogane said.

But that didn't stop him from pulling Fai under the table when the thug in the TV pulled out his gun and pointed it…according to Kurogane…at them.

'That guy almost shot you!' he shouted.

'Oh! Kurorin! You care about me!' Fai chirped.

'I don't!' Kurogane fumed.

**A/N: Ok, so how was it? Was it nice? Did you like it? Well, then, if you did, then please review! Oh, and sorry it was too short.**

_**-ZEN.**_


End file.
